Bite Aftermath
by RC2012
Summary: Details what happened between Mr. Peabody being called to Sherman's school and Sherman telling Peabody about why he bit Penny.


**Bite Aftermath-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Sherman sat on a chair facing the principal's office. It was after school and Mr. Peabody was in the principal's office talking with Principal Purdy.

_Oh, why is this happening?_ Sherman thought.

Earlier that day during lunch, Penny Peterson from history class had Sherman in an arm lock. Sherman tried to escape, but Penny held on tightly; making escape impossible. So Sherman was left with no choice but to bite her.

_What was I supposed to do?_ Sherman thought. _It's not like she would've let me go if I asked nicely. She didn't give my whistle back._

And now here he was sitting in the main office of the school.

Mr. Peabody had arrived no more than five minutes ago. He looked happy when he walked into Principal Purdy's office.

Sherman had a feeling that when the talk was done, Mr. Peabody would walk out of the office with a different look on his face.

In a way, Sherman felt like he had let Mr. Peabody down. His father had spent the last seven years teaching him that violence was never the answer to solving problems; that calm reasoning was.

Just then Ms. Grunion, a huge and scary looking woman, walked by Sherman. She entered Principal Purdy's office.

Sherman remembered her from earlier. She was from the Bureau of Child Safety and Protection. Ms. Grunion was called in and asked Sherman and Penny some questions about what happened.

Sherman gulped. He could only imagine how upset Mr. Peabody would be.

He looked at the office door and wondered what the adults were saying. Their voices sounded muffled from where Sherman sat.

The boy looked around and saw that the secretary was busy working at her desk; her eyes glued to the computer she was typing on. No one was watching him.

Sherman silently got up from his chair and made his way over to Principal Purdy's office door. He placed his ear against the door and listened.

"I hope I've made myself clear." Ms. Grunion said.

"Crystal." Mr. Peabody said sternly.

_Clear? Clear about what?_ Sherman thought.

Then Sherman could hear footsteps approaching from the other side of the door, so he made his way back to his chair and sat down.

Mr. Peabody walked out of Principal Purdy's office. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry either. He looked calm.

Mr. Peabody stopped and turned to Sherman.

"Come on, Sherman. Time to go home."

So Sherman followed Mr. Peabody out of the main office and out of the school.

* * *

Neither Mr. Peabody nor Sherman said anything on the ride home.

Sherman snuck a glance at Mr. Peabody's face. It appeared emotionless as Mr. Peabody concentrated on driving.

Sherman wanted to say something, but decided not to.

They arrived at their apartment building and rode the elevator up to their penthouse.

When they entered the penthouse, Sherman went right to his room.

Mr. Peabody didn't say anything. He just sat down in a chair and read today's paper.

Sherman worked on his homework in his room, trying to get his mind off of what happened today. But he couldn't.

_Why did she pick on me? I didn't do anything to her._ The boy thought.

Sherman was also afraid. He was afraid that Mr. Peabody would be angry about what he had done and yell at him.

If so, then why hadn't he done so already? Was he thinking of what to say? Was he still processing what he had heard in the Principal's office today in his head?

Sherman was about to start working on his last assignment when Mr. Peabody knocked on his door and told him that it was time for dinner.

Sherman got off of his bed and left his room.

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Sherman ate in the dining room on opposite sides of the table. They were having veal with broccoli and mashed potatoes.

Sherman watched Mr. Peabody cut a piece of veal and place it into his mouth.

Sherman did the same.

Neither of them said anything.

Sherman kept quiet and didn't say anything to Mr. Peabody, not even to ask him to pass the salt.

Sherman was afraid that a single word from him would prompt Mr. Peabody into scolding him.

So he remained silent. So did Mr. Peabody.

After they were finished eating, Sherman took both plates with the eating utensils that were used and brought them into the kitchen. He placed everything in the dishwasher.

Sherman walked out of the kitchen and saw that Mr. Peabody was back to reading his paper.

"I'm heading back to my room to do homework." Then Sherman placed his hand over his mouth, realizing that he was supposed to stay quiet.

"Okay." Mr. Peabody replied, not looking up from the paper.

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome, Sherman." Mr. Peabody still didn't look up from his paper.

Sherman walked into his room.

It felt like torture for Sherman to wait for Mr. Peabody to scold him.

Now he was wishing to get the scolding over with.

Sherman finished his homework, but he didn't feel like doing anything else after that.

So he went to the bathroom dressed in his pajamas and brushed his teeth.

Sherman was on his way back to his room when he heard Mr. Peabody's voice.

"Heading to bed early?"

Sherman turned to see Mr. Peabody. He was sitting with his legs crossed and the paper in his paws. The dog held the paper low and looked at Sherman.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm heading to bed." Sherman answered.

"Okay then, I'll tuck you in now." Mr. Peabody said.

He got up from his chair and set the paper down on a table. He followed Sherman into his room.

Sherman sighed and decided to get the scolding over with. Hopefully it would be fast, like ripping off a bandaid.

Sherman got into bed and Mr. Peabody tucked him in. Sherman sighed and he looked up at Mr. Peabody.

"I'm sorry I bit her, Mr. Peabody. I promise that I won't do it again."

Mr. Peabody looked sternly down at Sherman.

"You're darn tooting you won't do it again. That kind of wanton violence is totally unacceptable," Mr. Peabody scolded.

Sherman looked down guilty at his hands.

"And rather uncharacteristic given how you feel about Mr. Gandhi. What on earth provoked it?" Mr. Peabody said. There was now concern in his voice instead of anger.

Sherman sighed and he looked up at Mr. Peabody, embarrassed.

"She called me a dog."

Mr. Peabody's ears dropped. He wasn't expecting that to be Sherman's response.

Was Sherman embarrassed to have a dog for a dad?

"Oh, all right, then." Mr. Peabody said. He took Sherman's glasses off and set them down on the nightstand. "Thank you for telling me."

Mr. Peabody ran his paw through his son's hair.

"Try to get some sleep."

Mr. Peabody turned around and walked over to the door.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody turned around and looked at Sherman.

"I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman." He replied switching off the light.

Then he closed the door behind him. Sherman turned away and stared off into space.

* * *

Mr. Peabody stood there out in the hall thinking.

He was the smartest being in the whole world, but how could he have not thought of the possibility of Sherman being picked on for having a dog as a dad?

It wasn't the first thing that came to his mind when he first saw infant Sherman in that box in the alley.

When Mr. Peabody saw Sherman for the first time, it reminded him of how he never had a home. So he decided that he would give Sherman a home. It was a long battle for the right to adopt Sherman, but he won and the court gave him custody of Sherman. It was the happiest day of Mr. Peabody's life.

He walked over to the pictures that were hanging on the wall. They were all of Mr. Peabody and Sherman spending time together, especially in trips to the past.

He loved those memories and he loved Sherman. He didn't want to lose his son. The thought of it was unbearable.

Mr. Peabody thought some more and he came up with an idea.

If he invites the Peterson's over for dinner and Ms. Grunion comes and sees that the two kids have made up, then he'll be able to keep Sherman.

Mr. Peabody nodded and walked away from the wall.

He was determined to do whatever it takes to keep his son.

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**~RC**


End file.
